Light and Dark
by RuAlf
Summary: Light and Dark mages, both are not recommended to be together. Fate says otherwise, when they need to be face with their crossed past. SPOILERS!
1. Prologue

MAGICAL STARSIGN

Magical Starsign is one of my favorite DS game that I have ended it five times without knowing, there's a secret boss, and secret place where I can grow putty and make them sing from the very first putty to the last (but I don't know how many putty in the game). And I just found about twenty two...putty pea…or more? So, I'll cut this opening short, this is that complete game story, but with my version (Not really different, only some characters changed and there are TWO main characters, one wields light the other wields dark and so on...). Again, not really different, just using my own version that...awfully...suck! Well, enjoy (if you can...) oh, and I spoil something for anyone who haven't finished it..*he he he* don't want spoiler? Just read and pretend that thing doesn't happen!

DISCLAIMER: Magical Starsign and its character belong to Brownie n Brown!

PROLOGUE:

They wondered why Light and Dark can't be together... their parents both said to stay away each other as far as possible.

'You'll be dead if you befriend him!' said the girl's parents.

'You'll be dead if you befriend her!' said the boy's parents.

'What's wrong to become friends? Why we'll be dead if we become friends?' they always ask.

'Because your destiny said so...Light and Dark would never ever be together!' come the answers.

"Really?" they both simply asked.

_Can we change destiny?_

I only can make some like this! Hope still can make it in time...

This just the prologue...see, different than the game, I'll focus my story on the main characters relation (Not ROMANCE!) and put Miss Madeleine rescue mission as second-focus of the story.


	2. Chapter 1: Two New Stars

Chapter 1: Still on Prologue...

"My name is Skye, Skye Fheite, 10 years old, I'm a dark mage! Same as Miss Madeleine, right?"

The class has just got NEW weird students which is the one who just said the words. All of the students stare at him, amazed. Despite his simple appearance with white hat, red top, white merge-pants, and red gloves, he is the first student who directly said his type magic out loud, and more than usual, he IS a dark magician, which is the same as Miss Madeleine and RARE! Dark Magicians is a group of magicians that usually work for secret agent AND the most important thing is, Dark magic wielder USUALLY a gloomy, easily depressed and always prefer to keep to themselves and their business, almost like their motto is "As long as you don't get in my way, we can get along well" or "Leave me and my business alone, you have no right to barge in my business…", but their NEW friend really show the opposites just like Miss Madeleine is. He looks cheerful, friendly, and fussy.

"Huh? Why is it so quiet, here?" he asked cheerfully,"...hello is there anyone who can speak in here?". "Well, Skye don't be so impudent on your first day! You'll get called insolent student next day!" laughed Miss Madeleine. "Okay, miss, where can I sit, my legs are killing me from that headmaster's speech! There's no chair in his room!" he added grinning. "Patient, Skye I was waiting for our next new student...she'll be coming in a minute…" she turn her head to the class door, "…oh here she comes.."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Excuse, me?" a pale blond girl came in. She hesitantly look around to confirm her guess, "Miss Madeleine, right?" she asked tapping her white hat. "Yes, newbie! And welcome to our academy, apprentice!" greet Miss Madeleine friendly. "Uh, may I come in?" she asked, shyly step inside. "Yes yes ...go ahead, I can't teach you if you still in the door right?" replied Miss Madeleine, "...now, tell the class what is your name and whatever you want them to know about you" she said. "O-okay..." the blondie coughed as she begin her introduction, "...Ummm... morning… uhh… my name is Zuzu, Zuzu Cestneva, and...Uh...I'm 10 years old..." she blushed, "...it's ...It's Ni-nice to meet y…you, all.." she finished her sentences. Funny... Two new students with really opposites characteristic. "In your form, you wrote, that you are a Light magician...Is that true?" Miss Madeleine ask the shy girl. "Umm...yes...I... I'm a light magician..." she answered. Rectify, OPPOSITES ELEMENT.

"So, that's all ya' want to say?" Skye slap her back, "...the name Skye, Nice to meet you!" he smiled at her. Zuzu nodded and blushed, "Ni-nice to meet you, too..." she replied softly. "Light magician, huh? Your magic's RARE!" said Skye to her, "...Not really suitable with mine, though..." he added. "Wh-why?" she asked confused. "Coz, I am a DARK magician!" he said. Zuzu couldn't help herself but shocked in horror...a dark magician... She doesn't hate them, but coz her parents banned her from befriended ANY dark magician and she only know that all dark magicians use magic that steals life force from their opponent harshly. She kinda dislikes them, "Well, It's NICE to meet, you..." she said coldly and walked away. Surprised with the outcome, Skye only can shut his mouth as he watched Zuzu walked to her chair with blank expression on her face.

And all the class couldn't disagree with their opinion about two new students which is resulted like this:

TWO NEW STUDENTS BIO:

FIRST:

NAME: Skye Fheite (?)("Sky" and "Feather"?)

NICKNAME: Sky

GENDER: Male

AGE: 10

CHARACTER: Cheerful, Fussy, moody and friendly to anyone (nb: Still unknown, this is our first hypothesis...)

BACKGROUND: Dunno he never talks about it.

SIGN: DARK

SECOND:

NAME: Zuzu Cestneva (?) (She said it wasn't her real name, but her surname is real)

NICKNAME: Zuzu

GENDER: Female

AGE: 10

CHARACTER: mysterious, shy, and quiet (everyone hope she has the warmth that every light mage have...) (nb: still unknown, this is our first hypothesis)

BACKGROUND: She never talks about it...

SIGN: LIGHT

Made by : Pico Dragonil (buuuuurnn! oh, crap, sorry if it's half burned... o)

End of chapter 1! I think I really suck at English... **_ **

So practically, they met each other on the first day in school. I plan on using Zuzu's character as she is, now, but my sister beg me to change it, so on coming chapter, she'll change completely because of 'something'. Oh, and later chapter, I'll get to the game story so review, please! Help me!


	3. Chapter 2: Friends aren't We?

Chapter 2: First buddy!

Skye sighed as he walked down the corridor from his class to the dorm. Today's lesson a disaster! He couldn't do the  
>work and Professor Pistachio makes him stay in class for detention. He looked around aimlessly, there's no one here he's familiar with. He can see a bunny-girl watching at him intensely. Riiight... now a bunny girl is watching me... WAIT! Bunny girl? He turned around and found nothing. Just...my imagination, I must be too exhausted... that I imagine things... He continued to walk to his room in the dorm and throw himself on the bed. "Oh, man! I want to have trusted friend!" he shouted. Next morning, I HAVE to find friends... he swore.<p>

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yeah yeah, coming" Skye opened his room door and find...Ummmm...Zuzu?

"I want to tell you something..." Zuzu slowly opened the conversation, "...I'm really sorry...of what I did in front of the class yesterday, I was too distracted by the thought of that you are a dark mage"

"It's okay..." he answered smiling.

"I just want to tell you that I never get to know much about dark magician, because my parents banned me to talk to them, so I thought they are bad guy or something and I'm scared that they will hurt me..." Skye tilt his head, confused, "...so I really sorry to assume that you are bad without even knowing more…" she bow down her head. "Uh, yeah, It really is okay..." he looked around to confirm no one's around. He grab Zuzu's hand and drag her inside, closed his room's door. "Are you still angry?" asked Zuzu scared. "No...But..." Skye whispered, "I used to hate light magician, too…" he confessed. "Really, but you were friendly to me?" Zuzu replied. "Well, I learn to know someone before judges them... No one have the right to judge anyone if they still lived with mistakes, so NOBODY does have the right to judge..." he said, smiling. "Looks like I have to learn a lot from you..." Zuzu laughed softly. "Okay, teaches?" "Yeah, ME!" Skye laughed so hard, "...this is our secret". He can't picture himself as a teacher. "Then we're friends!" shout Skye suddenly. "Eh?" Zuzu startled. She never expected to become friends, yet, but she has ready for this. So she just smile and answered..."Yeah, Friends!"

Zuzu is REALLY happy to make friends with Skye that she bummed into 'someone' on the corridor. "Ouch!" she shouted. "Are you okay?" comes a boy's voice. Rough and harsh. "Yeah- thanks!" Zuzu wipe her lap and stand up. "What are you doing in here?" asked him. "Uh, nothing..." she looked at the person she just ran into. He has tanned skin, fiery-red hair and a pair of violet eyes. "Hey, aren't you the new student? Lost?" he asked her. "No…uh…but thanks..." Zuzu nodded, "What's your name?" she whispered. "Pico Dragonil! A fire magician so don't touch me coz I'm hot!" he laughed. Zuzu laughed on his joke. Fire magician usually rough and overacts with their own reaction and is awfully funny to be watched. They are high-spirited and strong in combat without magic. "Pico, you've been called by Principal Biscotti!" a green salamander popped out from the back corridor. "Oh, shoot, they've found me! Chai tell them I was out!" Pico begged. "Not a chance, I already lied to them yesterday, coz of you!" Chai grinned devilishly, "...face your punishment, Pico!" he crossed his arms. "Aww...man... not a cleaning punishment AGAIN!" mumbled Pico. He walked out of the corridor and went upstairs. "Uh...What did he do?" Zuzu asked Chai who watched his friend going. "Oh, he deserve that, he skipped two class in a row and burned Principal Biscotti favorite's plant.." he said, "...Wait...who are you?" he stare at Zuzu. "New students from yesterday!" replied Zuzu. "Oh, you are that shy light magician?" Chai stretch out his hand, "My name's Chai, Chai Rustree! Wields magic of wood I am!" he introduced himself cheerfully. Wood magician awfully loves nature, so maybe that's why Chai didn't want to cover Pico's wrongdoing. They usually have soft spots for creature besides human and friendly to them. "Nice to meet you, Chai!"

DING DONG

"Ah, class must've started soon, come on, Miss Madeleine's class mustn't be a rough class like Professor Pistachio's! I'll introduce you to my friends!" Chai dragged Zuzu. "Wait, let's get Skye first!" Zuzu forcefully drag Chai to Skye's room. "Oh, you two have been acquainted? Well, not weird that both of you are new students..." smiled Chai

"My name is Sorbet Ocyea! Water magic is my specialty" the brunettes smiled and shake hand with both Zuzu and Skye. Yeah! Just a glance of her appearance, they already know of her nature. Honest and genius is what Water magic wielders are. They excel at most of lessons and absorb knowledge with ease.

"And I the Wind mage, Lassi Winn!" the bunny-girl introduced herself. Yeah! The same bunny-girl Skye came across. She's a Wind magic wielder; no doubt she got fast leg. Wind user usually quick in offense and a bit flighty and spacey. They get sleepy easily just by feeling breezy winds, so watch out! "I'm Mokka Eartly and even that I'm a robot, I mastered Earth magic!" said the brown robots. Both Zuzu and Skye didn't know much about Earth mage so they only can guess that earth mage is flat and terribly quiet. Good at planning something and has great defense, too! "Wow, in a day, I get to know all sign's magician! Just unbelievable!" Skye over-excited with his new friends. "Believe me, we never met any other Dark mage than Miss Madeleine!" Sorbet tosses a ball of water upside down. "Yeah! And Miss Madeleine is hi-class, too! So learning from her is a precious thing!" Lassi hop around her table. "Lucky us, then!" Zuzu answered obviously has adapted to her new friends. "Nuh-uh! So welcome to our class! Hope you learn a lot before graduating!"

"Turn out that both of the new students are funny to chat with and they like us! I want us to become friends, forever!"

Made by: Lassi (Oooops, I just blew up one of the pages! If anyone find a page titled "New Students fact" bring it to me, ASAP)

...

End of chapter 2, okay... See! I made Pico sooooo...naughty in here... ( Don't burn me, Pico... ).


	4. Chapter 3: It All Began in One Morning

I want to make long chapter so here we go!

Chapter 3: The beginning...

"Wake, up Zuzu!" Skye slammed Zuzu's bedroom door WITHOUT knocking. It's not the first time; it has been continued for three years since they became friends. Usually, Zuzu still asleep or has already woke up and was searching for her things, but sometimes, just like today, Zuzu is...well you know...

"MORON! Knocked before entering someone's room!" shout Zuzu angrily as she throw pillows to his friend's head. She was just open her wardrobe to get new clothes when he barge in as USUAL. "Well, you usually doesn't angry...when I barge in, come on, we're friends aren't we? AREN'T WE?" Skye turned around facing opposites of Zuzu's whereabouts. "Friends never barge in without knocking and they never see their friends minus their clothes! Even that I still wear my blanket, Skye!" replied Zuzu. She quickly wears her usual clothes and said "Yep, I'm finished, let's go!" she walked outside along with Skye when they smell burning woods. "Again, the 300th time..." said Skye, "Heya Pico? Lost something?" asked Skye to furious Pico on the corridor. "I lost one of my socks!" said Pico as he tried to extinguish his own flames. Funny, a fire magician panicky trying to extinguish their own fire. "What are you doing, Pico!" shout Sorbet from her room across Zuzu's, "I smell trouble again!" she walked out and use her water balls to help Pico quenched the mini-fire he made. "What happened?" Across Pico's room is where Chai is and he is peeking from his room. "You'd better not going out until the fire's over, Chai!" Skye warned his greenish friend. "Pico as usual, huh?" Mokka came out from the end of corridor, his room is across Lassi's and next to Skye. "Lassi's awake?" asked Zuzu to the mecha. "Uh, not, yet…" answered Mokka as he knock Lassi's room.

"Murrrmurrmurrrmurrrrmuuurrrr..."

"She's sound asleep..." said Mokka."You're too kind, Mokka!" Skye went up to Lassi's room, "...here, I wake her up!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"WAKE UP LAZYBUMS!" screamed Skye to poor sleepy Lassi

BWOOOOOOOSH...BRRRRRRK

Skye banged into the wall with Lassi's room door on his face. "Record... it has been 505th times and he forgot it every 3 days that Lassi has this habits..." Flatly, Mokka report it to Zuzu who laughed at her improper friend. "Lassi, wake up, bunny!" said Zuzu to the sleepy-bunny. "Murrrr...murrrr..." slowly, Lassi shook her little head, "Huh, oh, morning Zuzu!" she said after completely regained consciousness. "Honestly, COULD you stop that habit of blowing ANYone who wake you up?" Shout Skye as he stretch his back and screamed in pain. "Then, don't wake me up rudely..." replied Lassi as usual."Come on, if we're not hurry, we'll be late to class!" Pico, finally find his left sock shout at them. "Is it okay to go out, now?" Chai looked around to confirm if there still any FLAME or FLAMMABLE things in sight. "Chai, I have put it out, nothing's burning or SMELL burning right now…" Sorbet calmed the salamander up. "I just receive a transmission that we only have five minutes for running to class before the bell rings…" said Mokka monotonously." Come on, slowpokes, we have to jet!" Zuzu grab Lassi and run to the school main hall.

"Well, just like yesterday, Miss Madeleine, LATE again..." Pico panting from his running to the class. "We could run at slower pace if it's not because of YOU burning a student's hair just cuz he bumped into you" Skye slap Pico's back. "Then our running is for nothing?" asked Lassi, she didn't get exhausted at all, cause practically, she used wind to help her hop. "NOTHING?Yes I'll make sure that Pico will get proper punishment from ME…" Sorbet popped out her water balls, "Ready to soak, Firey?" she grinned evilly. "NO, not water, please?" Pico shrugged, he hates water just like any ordinary fire mage does. "Everyone, I can see Miss Madeleine from here, she's running toward class!" Lassi squealed as she got back to her chair.

BAM! SCREEEEEEECHEEEED

Miss Madeleine turned around and looked at all of her students. "Gooooooood Morniing apprentices! I'm sorry, that I'm late, I assume you have been quietly studying your spell book, right?" Miss Madeleine cheerfully greeted them. "Miss Madeleine, I'm aware that this was your 30th time in the month to come late to the class..." said Mokka.

"Come on, Miss, you know, if I'm late, who'll get detention? That's me!" Pico added sarcastically, "…if I get hold back again this year, I'm gonna hold you for personal responsible" he continued. "Oh, I'm really sorry about that, promise I'd never do that again ahahaha...wahahaha...haha" her laughing voice echoed in the class.

"Shuuuush! Can you shut your mouth? The principal is talking right now! He sounded so serious..." said Lassi to Skye. "I try, but I can't do it if Pico is right there tracing my trigonometry's book!" Skye run to Pico and grab his book to save it from the fiery mage. "Come on, I still haven't make mine! Can I copy it? Just this time..." Pico begged. "Just try doing it yourself..." said Sorbet while she passed them." Lassi, I think you forget your book AGAIN in the cafeteria!" shouted Zuzu. "..." Lassi just stare at the teacher's room door quizzically. "What happened?" asked Sorbet as the band trying to peek inside to know what just has caught the bunny and the robot attention.

"..." inside of the teacher's room is somewhat...serious...

"Miss Madeleine I want to ask for your help...to solve a problem..." said the Principal as he walked out from his chair and looked at the female mage, "...or this problem, is only can be solved by you...so just leave your students in my care...I can't solve this problem with my power alone...but you could..." the principal continued as he walked to the window and look outside." But to Puffoon? I can't leave them THAT long..." Miss Madeleine followed the shortie principal and looked at him. "But you must...There is something amiss in there, a bad mage to be precise..." the principal turned around, "I believe you know who he is... He's one of your students, a promising one, Kale...but he called himself Master Kale…now…" he continued. Madeleine startled, "Kale, the one with the scruffy hair? But he was such a sensitive boy, what has happened?" she asked. "Well that's the problem you should handle..."

BAM!

"Miss Madeleine!" Lassi rushed to her most-adore teacher, "Are you really going to Puffoon?" she stare at her with her puppy, uh...bunny eyes. "She lost it..." mumbled Skye as he followed her to drag her outside." Teacher, do you really...plan to go to Puffoon?" asked Zuzu, her curiosity has taken her over. "Please, children this conversation is NOT for your inquisitive ears?" Miss Madeleine answered calmly. "But Miss Madeleine, going to Puffoon to punish evil mage, this is HIGHLY alarming!" Mokka burst into his warned mode. "Teacher, the talk about the other planets, is it really true?" Sorbet asked hesitantly. "This isn't something for you to worry about!" Miss Madeleine smiled, "...you must be more worried about your tome reports, they're due next week..." she said.

And that's all, quite long, but not as long as I expected it to be... Next chapter won't discuss bout Erd and Cassia, I skipped those planets, sorry for big fan on those planets...


	5. Chapter 4: Foggy Vision

Chapter 4: Unstable

NOT according to game...Really... I like the boy more than the girl since I used him three times for dark twice and light once... Magical Starsign don't belong to me, they belong to Brownie and Nintendo.

_Thanks for the review TurtleFish 91! I'll do my best with this story!_

_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__

"Pant...pant...pant..."

Skye sighed heavily as he run down the city, planets that they have visited full of robots purging them or pirates attacking civil and polices that think they are fugitives which means they'll arrested them in sight. He turned at Zuzu who looks exhausted as well; they have run away from the police station after freeing Chai. He recalled the day when Miss Madeleine explained about their abilities... yep, their main objectives is to find their teacher and get back as soon as they could to Kovomaka. He shook his head and focused to his missions, escort all of his friends to the space station in Puffoon. Everyone must be safe first, he took a quick look to the police station, none has appear, but maybe in only a few minutes, they'll purge them...and chase them and worse, kill them insight...

"What should we do?" Lassi asked nervously, the same bunny that makes them here in the first place by came up with the idea of rescuing Miss Madeleine

"RUN!" Skye pushed everyone to the spaceport.

"Skye, I detect some space polices behind our trails..." Mokka whispered to the dark mage, who seems to be getting more and more lost control.

"Run faster everyone! Run, I'll get your back!" Skye, still running chanting his Shadow Die spell...

_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__

"There's no use! This door just won't open!" someone with green hair kicked the magical door. Everyone just look at him desperately.

"If you couldn't open it, Carbon.." a girl roughly said, "No one could..." Carbon sighed. This just so annoying, everyone believes he could make them escape from the prison. They have banding up together and fight the pirates to get the hell outta that DARN place, but the magical door which is set by the bad mage, could not be opened.

"Saffron! Use your light magic!" Carbon shout to the white girl, "QUICK!" the white girl could only sighed; she hasn't even practice her magic at all. "I'm not sure..." Saffron muttered. "NOW!" yelled Carbon.

Saffron mumbled, "Light enshrouded us all, the sun and the moon...The blinking stars... Destroy the dark ones and vanquish darkness... "She took a deep breath, "...eliminate all the evils"

A blinded light shone as the last words spelt from her mouth. The door trembling and it began to open..., but not long last it closed with a thunderous sound.

Carbon sighed in regret, this is getting ridiculous, if this continues, the pirates will soon catch us with them. He could look at everyone doubtful faces. If they get caught, they will get back to the prisons, and it will be really UNpleasant.

"I told you already!" Saffron throw herself to the floor, "…we'll get caught for sure!" she continued, as if there are no hopes...

Carbon glance at their surrounding and finally said, "Okay…let's rest for now…" he looked at the way they have passed through…

_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__

"SKYE! SKYE!"

Lassi shout to his ears. He startled and calmed down.

"What happened, you look like you wasn't here…" asked Zuzu, twitching her eyes. Skye shook his head and said "Nothing…but… where are we..?" he looked around, puzzled.

"You killed those polices and we were about to depart before we realize that you weren't listening at all to us and then Lassi poke you in the back. That's when you fell to the ground, face first…" Zuzu explained, "…are you okay?" she held out her hand and put it on Skye's forehead examining it if it's hot. "I'm alright…just a bit dizzy and tired…" Skye slapped Zuzu's hand in rather…err… rough way.

Zuzu smiled, "It means you're okay!" She turned around, "…key everyone! Let's roll! We get to wherever we go next!" she shouted cheerfully. Skye put up a weak smile and walk slowly toward the rocket they called Neumann from Kahve Ruins. He sighed, that vision was what? After getting it, looks like his body is torn up and he felt that he can't even cast any spell. He quickly get down to the rocket's rest pod room (The one with long chair down the rocket, you can see there are some place to rest in there) and sit back to regain strength.

"Are you really okay?"

Skye startled, he thought he has crept to downstairs successfully that no one even noticed, but there it was, Lassi standing with anxious expression on her face. Skye weakly smiled, he doesn't know why this little bunny always worried for every single weird things she noticed.

"Yep!" Skye forced his mouth to form a smile he usually made to sign he's okay; "…I'm alright! Don't worry, Lassi!" he pat Lassi's head. Lassi let out a sigh a relieved, "Just worry a bit, you doesn't look like usual…" she laughed "….maybe I just worried too much…Just tell us if you are not okkish, 'kay?" she said as she snap her fingers. Skye nodded, he can't tell her bout that vision, right…

He hung his head down and finally whispered, "Sorry…"

_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__

"We've been found Carbon!" shout one of the potfolk.

Carbon startled pushing his weak body to stand before he saw Saffron trembling next to him

"The magic...aura...I...is..." Saffron said

_The magic aura is so toxic...this magic drawn out hatred a lot..._

_Death seems so near on me..._

Carbon turned around to the locked door, patted it and sighed.

_Why the hell this door got this light sign innit..._

_Can this door be opened with my magic?_

__MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign___

"ye...kye...Skye..."

Skye forced his eyes to open only to find his four friends watching him in worried state. "We have arrived to Gren!" Zuzu said. Skye yawned, he felt tired after those dream. "I feel exhausted...my stamina really worn out right now..." he said. Zuzu rub her head (in fact, her hats...) "Let him rest, Zuzu... he deserve it for helping us too much..." bleeped Mokka. Zuzu remembered that Skye always on the front line when they have to fight and he always act first. "'key, you're off today, you could sleep" she sighed, "...since Neumann can't heal stamina, sleep tight tonight, use magic to sign S.O.S if you're in danger!" she added.

Lassi stare carefully at Skye which is answered with a weak smile to comfort the little bunny. She nodded and reluctantly climbed upstairs. Chai pat Skye's shoulder and cast a minty freshness spell, which not really useful in this case. Skye appreciate it though... that he slapped Chai back with his leftover strength. Mokka asked him if he needs any food or not. Skye shook his head and trying to get good position to sleep. Zuzu shout a let's go yell to Mokka and Chai.

"Come on, we need to find Pico and Sorbet!" shout Zuzu. "We will find Pico and Sorbet then we'll find Miss Madeleine and go home!" squealed Lassi

"YAAAAAAH!"

_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__

Fresh air flowing through their noses when they came out from the rocket. "Seems like it's a good planet to live...fresh air everyday is good for me..." Chai took a deep deep breath and exhale it.

"AAAAAIIIIEEEEEE!"

Zuzu startled, she scanned to find whereas that voice came from.

"There, a young woman was being harassed by a monster! Zuzu we hafta help her, fast!" Lassi dragged Zuzu, "…come on Zuzu you slowpokes!" she said.

"_Practically there are two doors in this planet, one could be opened by dark magic, others by light magic..." a voice appeared in front of them, ".__..but I have made a device to avoid usage of magic..." Carbon stepped back reluctantly, he know that voice._

"_But, Chard... what is the punishment for escaping prisoner?" Carbon turned around, "RUN everyone!" he yelled._

"_Too late..." smirked Chard as he snap his finger. Flying Saucer swarms above their head. "NO!" Carbon shouted_

_The flanks of__ commander from Space police has taken their stand..._

"ZUZU!"

Zuzu startled, her face was just saying whatthehellwasthat?

"Great, we have already finished off that monster while you're off to lalala world" Chai scolded her. Zuzu shook her head slapping her face before smiling and said nothing.

Suddenly, monster they've just finished before screamed and walked toward Zuzu.

"Watch out!" shouted Mokka. Zuzu turned over before a flash of fire struck the monster down.

The feline with pink veil silently put down her hands and let out a sigh.

"Miss Farina!" yelped the other feline, "…didn't master Durum has told you that magic is banned or you'll be taken by the pirates!" she said. The band stare at her, confused. The feline startled, then she laughed nervously, "Ummm...if you have time, why don't you visit our village of Tropica?" she smiled.

The group wasn't really sure but decided to come...

_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__

"Unh..." Skye awoke, finally feeling refreshed. Looks like his stamina has fully healed that he could feel his magic energy flowing through his veins.

_Good... I could catch up with the others._

He leaped to the upstairs talking to Neumann before getting his life and magic healed and went out happily. Ah, what fresh air this planet has. Still, he really concern about those vision, but decided not to think too much. Now let's find those four...hmmm...?

"What's this?" he stumbled upon the trees.

_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__

"Pico!"

Right, back to our four little friends, has found out that Pico was being held in the center of the village.

"Hi...everyone..." laughed Pico. The guard feline shouted, "No talk to the prisoners!" Pico moaned "The hell what?"

The four friends sneaked up on the back and finally Pico could talk freely.

"Uh, everyone, ya know. Me and Sorbet wound up here, but I didn't find her rocket so I searched it and when I was getting tired, the villagers captured me..." he told, "...Go find Sorbet; I'm afraid she has been captured by the pirates..." Zuzu nodded as a reply.

"Master Durum want to talk to you four..." said the Chief's guard. "Apitos, you were called by the chief too…" Semolina popped out from the door. "Coming..." Apitos opened the door

Lassi stare at Zuzu, is this right?

_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__

End of chapter 4, Pretty Short, huh?

You see, the vision? Key to SPOILERS of this story! Read and review! :D


	6. Chapter 5: The Continuation

_Chapter 5 : Continuation_

"Don't you ever try to hurt my girl!" shout Pico before jumping toward the pirates, bumping it face first to the ground. Sorbet jaws opened, "Whaa~at did you say I was, Pico?"

The other just stunned...

"Ummm... pay no attention to it, I hold him here!" Shouted Pico to distraught it. Sorbet just realized something and said, "Hold him tight Pico!" as she ran to the other directions

"Sorbe~~et?" Pico turned around before getting bump by the pirate to the ground. Pico quickly stood up facing that no-good pirate face to face, hand to hand for revenge. Shouting to his other friends to catch up with Sorbet. Zuzu let out a sigh...why would a fiery mage could somehow attracted to a watery mage?

"_Gil Mudflap, reporting for duty!" shouted a certain mud-like creature._

_Carbon shut his nose from the body odor of the muddy so do Saffron and the other escaping magicians. Ignoring the fumes, Chard grinned and said, "And don't forget..."_

"_Abalon Demar, repoo~orting for duty!" said a blue haired man with clamp as his _

_Carbon rolled his eyes to Saffron who now blushed over the sight of the pretty boy. Funny to remember that Gil and Abalon are siblings, twisted siblings..._

"_Sludgeface! Don't get in my way today!" Abalon said._

"What was that?" Zuzu shouted. Lassi rolled her eyes, "What's 'what'?" Zuzu quickly put up her smile, "Uh...nuthin'..." But her physical form said otherwise. Her legs are suddenly weak, she can't keep standing, her legs can't hold her upper body, her magic aura vanishes so suddenly. She fell to her knees and trembled in weakness.

"Zuzu, you okay?" Mokka asked as he helped the light mage to stand. Zuzu tried so hard to stand and all she could do was only walked slowly dragging her weak body without any energy left to cast any spell. Lassi whispered a Healing Wing spell to heal her up, but it just won't work. Zuzu picked her usual pose and walked with her head up high, "...I'll be fine!" she said as convincing as she could. But she knew, one strike and it's all over for her...

_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign___

_I have to catch up with them!_

Skye sped through the green forest toward Assam just like what the villagers told him. Pirates' hideout, Assam will be sure the place for the villain to escape from this planet. He should have joined the other right now...

_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign___

"Guys I leave their pet to you, I'll handle the rest!" Sorbet said as she chanted her water spell.

"Just don't let them get you!" mumbled Pico. He punched his fist before put up his battle pose. Mokka look anxiously at Zuzu at the back line. Zuzu smiled a bit before raised her head high and began to enter combat mode. It wasn't the right time to mumble about her pain...

"The monster is water sign..." explained Mokka, "...don't get too cocky with your physical strength Pico; its magic could kill you..." Pico smirked, "Then I just avoid it, 'aight?" he rushed forward dodged the Hailstorm's ice stones and began chanting his fire spell.

"Pico!" the fireball spit to the monster and do almost no harm to it, "...your magic won't have much effect on it..." Mokka flatly continued. "Why don't you tell me sooner, clunky head?" shouted the fire head. "It's WATER Pico! Even a little kid knows that water extinguish fire!" Chai sarcastically said. "Watch out everyone!" yelled Lassi as the monster chant another hailstorm spell. "Zuzu! It's coming toward your direction!" yelped Mokka.

"Dodge it!" shout Pico to the light mage.

_I can't..._

"Gotcha!"

Zuzu opened her eyes only to find Skye cheerful face, "Ya okay?" he said as he put on his usual wide smile. "Skye?" Zuzu weakly replied. Skye carefully put her weak friend down, "I'll handle this!" he grinned, "…Payback time, you ugly monster!"

With one single dash, Skye kicked the monster upward. With a scream of pain, the monster flew in the air. "Mokka!" ordered Skye as he jumped back toward Pico. "Affirmative!" relplied the robot as he spelt his magic, "…Boulder Bash!" Skye smiled as the big rocks hit the monster efectively. "I know you want it, Pico…" Skye tapped the fire mage shoulder, "…go on!"

Pico wasted no time, "Here I come!" and as the monster kiss the groun- no…it kissed Pico's fist, "Take THIS!" with a loud cry, the monster faded. "YEAH!" cheered everyone in unison. "SORBET!" Pico ran toward the port. Sorbet wiped her lap as the pirates fell down one by one, throroughly soaked. She glanced toward the pirate ship, "You aren't going anywhere, pirates!" and she jumped inside it. "WAIT!" Pico shouted.

Unluckily, the ship took off just before his eyes, taking with them, Sorbet…

_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign___

Pretty Short, huh? Been a while since I touched the computer so…Bah! School has been pretty busy, I need to limit my ideas or it will disturb my test week! Don't worry! The ideas already reached the Razen event! Read and click the review button, please ^w^


	7. Chapter 6: The Secret

_Chapter 6 : The Secret_

"Yo…"

Zuzu slowly opened her heavy eyes, _Huh? She doesn't feel tired anymore?_ Lassi worried face was the first thing she saw. The bunny looked anxious and everyone else was…worried, too…

"You 'key, Zuzu?" asked Lassi warily. Zuzu nodded, "I guess so…" she bent her back to sit. The band let out a sigh of relief. "We lost Sorbet and Miss Madeleine…" Chai reminded, "…if the report on the space police base was right, Miss Madeleine should be inside that ship…"

"We can't just sit around and do nothing!" shouted Pico. He looked at everyone else with a serious look on his face, "Let's go to Razen right now!" Zuzu replied with empty stare, "No can do…we'll be dead if we ever try to do it…" Skye twitched his eyes, "Let's try asking them one more time!" Chai narrowed his eyes, "Who?"

"Oh, I knew, I knew!" yelped Lassi, "…the dwarves on Cassia isn't it, Skye?" Skye winked, "They must know something about flying to Razen!" he said, "…waste no time, let's jet to Cassia!"

_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__

"…_Bon?...Carbon…?"_

_Slowly, Carbon opened his heavy eyes and blinked to adjust his sight. Everyone was saved, yeah, that's good…_

"_We were caught again, huh?" he mumbled. Patting his messy emerald hair, he bent up to sit. Saffron tapped his shoulder, "Afraid so…" the other mages stayed silence as they felt the Spaceship was moving faster. Carbon sighed, "How's everyone?" he glanced at his fellow. "Almost everyone's wounded…we're lucky no one's dead…" replied Saffron, "…we were saved by a female mage, she's there on the corner, healing other wounded mages" _

_Carbon rolled his eyes toward the corner of the room. A woman with long, curly, brown was smiling as she chant her spell and heal the wound. _

"_Who is she?" the question slipped from his mouth. Expecting the answer, Carbon narrowed his eyes toward the light magician. _

"_Her name's Madeleine…" _

_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__

"We're landing on Cassia in a few minutes…"

Mokka turned around from the spaceship monitor and said, "Pico, don't do anything too reckless…this planet's your total negative…" Pico grimaced at the words. He shouted a 'whatever, mecha!' as he took a seat near the entrance. "Boy, I can't wait to see them again!" shouted Skye, "…one of them promise me to teach few things about the dwarves technology!" Lassi chuckled, "You sure are weird, Skye, first you said that you HATE science, now you love it!"

"Ask Proff Pistachio!" yelped Skye

_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__

"An aquarino?"

Pico stared at the dwarf like he was an insane short-grandpa. "What is an A-qua-rhy-no or something with that name?" he repeated. "Young Fire magician, did you know how hot Razen could be?" the dwarf patiently answered, "…it was freakin' hot like swallowing your magic down your own throat…"

The fire mage shrugged, "Then?" losing his patience, the dwarf shook his head, "Listen boy, if you ever wish to fly to Razen, you bring me the Aquarino and me and my brothers will make her, " he pointed to the Neumann, " could blast out to Razen in no time"

_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__

"Hey!"

Zuzu turned around and stared at the dark mage, "What is it, Skye?" she twitched her eyes when the said mage put up a serious face. "On Gren when we fought the fishy monster, why did you fight strangely?" he asked. "What do you mean, I…I was just getting tired, that's all…" the light mage whispered, "..no-nothing is wrong…"

"So…you don't see the vision?"

Zuzu stunned at the words, she stopped walking and fell silence. "Zuzu?" Lassi halted her hop and turned around, causing the other team members to stop. "What happened?" asked Mokka as he carefully approached the girl.

"I…I can't tell…" she stuttered at the moment. "I'll take that as a yes…" smiling, Skye continue to walk. Everyone confused stare bump the dark mage. Feeling the quizzical look from his friend Skye smirked, "…When the time comes, you guys will know, too!"

Zuzu shivered at the words, she doesn't want to be a burden…

_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__

"Sssssh…Pico, don't use your mag…"

*Fwoosh…*

"AAAAAARGH!"

Chai scowled at the fiery mage and chant his Briar Patch to catch Pico and dragged him toward Nata de Coco rocks leaving behind the scorched Space Police with Det. Beignet to handle.

"But he's such a big JERK! He said the RUDE female mage is Miss Madeleine!"

"Shut up, Pico!" Skye yelled as he ran with the other toward the pointed spot.

_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__

"YOU again!"

Chard grinned at the students, "Fancy to meet you kids again!" he jumped down and smirked, "…for the sake of Master Kale's will, you apprentices should be erased…" Skye leaped back, "Never!" he shouted.

"Miss Madeleine?"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and found one Zuzu with a happy look on her pale face. "Zuzu?" Mokka called. "I…We..'ll take you home, Miss!" she stretched out her hand to reach something out of empty airs. "She's gone NUTS!" screamed Chai.

Zuzu walked toward the cliff on the back, mumbling something about bringing back Miss Madeleine. "Stop her! In a few seconds she could fall!" Mokka frantically waved his mechanic arms. "Not a chance!" Chard spelt his Blood Money spell and attacked the light mage causing her to fell off the cliff with a screeching scream. "Zuzu!" the brown robot ran toward the cliff, looking at the mage hopelessly.

"You…" Skye hissed. "Without one of your friend…let's see what you kids can do…" taunted Chard. "You're so gonna pay Captain Fancypants!" shouted Pico as he lunged toward the villain.

_MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__

"_Something's wrong…" _

_Carbon looked up and saw Saffron trembled. Madeleine approached both, "Well, little girl, are you wounded?" she smiled, "…here let me heal you!". Cheerily, Madeleine whispered a light magic spell. "Wait!" Carbon cut in, "..Madeleine, are you by any chance is a dark mage?"_

_Madeleine slowly put down her hand and smiled at the young man, "Boy…I am a dark mage, who knew a little about light magic" she softly pat the young man's head, "…now, sit back and I'll heal you up!"_

"_Why could you use the opposite magic of your sign?" Madeleine halted her magic and stare blankly, "…young man, I do hope you will keep your mouth shut…" another smile from the woman. Carbon looked straight toward the woman's eyes which replied by a painful sight from the mage. A sigh and the woman whispered, _

"_The book of the Darned…"_

__MagicalStarsign_MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign__MagicalStarsign___

Phew! That's all that I could write!

And finally the Book of the Darned, yippee! Favorite book of all time! Anyone who read it die? Scary…but cool!

Won't update too soon, but will in a few weeks!

Review and suggestion, puh-lease _


	8. Chapter 7: Revelation

Title: Light and Dark

Summary: Light and Dark mage are not recommended to be together. When fate says otherwise, what'll happen when they were faced with their crossed past?

Genre:Adventure/Friendship

_Shoot...I've made this chapter super-formal. Well, thanks for those who reviews! I'll gladly continue with this story. Don't tell my IT teacher I'm not doing the school work... w_

Disclaimer: Magical Starsign is an awesome game and I'd like to own it but they really are only belong to Brownie and Brown AND Nintendo...

__

_Chapter 7: Revelation_

"Haaaa!"

Lassi bounced toward her wind hawk and shoved them with unseen wind, causing her spell to struck harder. "More! You kids seriously need more power!" laughed Chard as he quickly dodged Lassi's magic, "...if you ever wish to kill me and save that girl, you need more power!" he shouted. He rolled to Skye and kicked the dark mage up as another purple light gleaming out of his gloves, "Blood Money!"

"Skye!" Lassi screamed. She crouched and whispered her Healing Wind spell toward her fellow. Pico huffed and ran toward Chard who just landed gracefully. "Take THIS!" He punched onward. A loud cry came from the impact, but it was Pico who made the sound of pain. Chard grabbed the fire mage hand and twisted it around his back, "…One wrong move, your precious little hand will be gone, forever!"

"NOT if I kill you first!"

Skye landed at the captain's face, allowing Pico to break free from the knot. "Good job, Skye!" Mokka bellowed as he caught Pico. Skye showed his thumb and grinned, still watching cautiously at the knocked out Chard. A few minutes passed by and nothing seems to happen, "…did we win?"

"Not yet, kiddos!"

Chard grinned, "Dazzle Darts" flashes of purple light coming out from his hand storming the band, "…could you evade this?". The team screamed, putting up a defense pose as tough as they could

"Prism Barrier!"

Skye looked up, panted hard, couldn't believe his eyes. It's all a trick…a trick….

__

"_The book of the Darned?"_

_Madeleine nodded, "It's a…yep, a book!" she waved her fingers, "…it is said that the book is curse…even among us, mages…" Carbon squinted his eyes, "…I read that book a long time ago and…" he mumbled, "…it's only an ordinary book of magic back when I was young…"_

"_But that's an old story…" Saffron said. Madeleine and Carbon looked at Saffron meaningfully. "I do believe, you'll find it a bit weird that SHE actually is my classmates on school on Ambergris Prep" a slight smile from Carbon, "…she's a very very bright student…" _

"_Wait…just exactly HOW OLD are you two?" Saffron asked._

_A mysterious smirk ended the odd conversation…_

__

"Are you okay?"

Skye opened his heavy eyelids to see Zuzu and everyone staring at him. "You…you're save?" his lips moved. "Calm down, you're the one who should have help!" she replied. Lassi was teary eyed, looking at him worried. "'S okay, Lassi…'s okay!" Zuzu gently patted the bunny's head, "…he's alright, just exhausted!"

"Skye, what happened to ya'?" asked Pico. Skye shook his head, he didn't know…what really is happening to him, except that visions that he suspect, Zuzu could see, too…considering what she said is true…

That she also saw Miss Madeleine…

"Everyone…"

The silence broke and Zuzu raised her hand shyly, "I think…it's time, Skye…" Skye twitched his eyes, "Time for what?" a glance at Zuzu's eyes the dark mage knew…it's time to share of what they knew…to their friends…

__

…

"_Welcome, my dear fellow mage!"_

_Carbon clasped his hand to hold his magic aura turns into killer aura. How he hates this mage, he can't tell…the mage who kidnap all this mages…and the mage who hurt all of his villagers…back at Cassia…_

"_Kale…"_

_A curve from his lips was all Madeleine got for calling his name. The female mage trembled at the intimidated look of the blond mage. "Ah…my dear old teacher…and her…" he glared at Carbon, "…fellow classmate?" "And you, her student…" Carbon chuckled, "…what a reunion!"_

_Kale laughed, his yellow hair moved along with his laugh. "Yes…yes, not what I expected to be a good reunion" running a hand through his stiff hair, he put up, yet another smirk. "What are you planning, now, Kale?" the smirk faded and one could say his eyes nearly scream 'evil'_

"_Oh…you don't need to know…" he softly replied, almost whispering, "…but you play important role in it…"_

__

"So, dude, it's like some random images appeared at your head and it cost your magic power?"

Pico heavy voice reverberates throughout Neumann. The band was listening at Zuzu and Skye who alternately explained what DID happen to them lately. Surprised by the story, most of the band fell silent, except for Pico, of course, who nearly just replied everything to his liking.

"Not like that kind of thing…we saw Miss Madeleine and two other mages, and lots of other mages!" Zuzu answered, "…they were being kidnapped as well…" Skye nodded, "They mentioned the Book of the Darned"

"I told you, that book is fishy!"

Mokka glared at the oh-so-loud fire mage to shut him up. A beep and he walked to the screen, saying that they almost reach Razen, thanks to the dwarves help to modify Neumann. Looking out from the observatory monitor, the team saw Razen, at last, after their struggle to find Miss Madeleine…will they…able…to do it..?

"Unh…"

Zuzu narrowed her eyebrows, "…Everyone…looks like, we have more people to rescue…" she huffed, "..Det. Beignet has already been caught by the Space Police…"

__

Det. Beignet caught? Noo~oo, he's like, the most normal space police officer, ever! …in the end, I still don't know what happen to the good police…beside they still need to think about Miss Madeleine and Sorbet…which is a bit frustrating…for me. Nuh-uh, I might not upload for a loooong time, there's a camp on Wednesday and some of my classmates said, it's going to be supeeer exhausting…

Still, ANYone's review will be gladly accepted…puh-leease? :5


	9. Chapter 8: Betrayal

Title: Light and Dark

Summary: Light and Dark mage are not recommended to be together. When fate says otherwise, what'll happen when they were faced with their crossed past?

Genre:Adventure/Friendship

Disclaimer: Magical Starsign is an awesome game and I'd like to own it but they really are only belong to Brownie and Brown AND Nintendo...

…

_Ch 8: Betrayal_

Festival of the stars…

The festival that only happens once every a thousand years. It occurs when thousands of stars fell from the night sky which you could see clearly from Paella, the village of the potfolks. When the festival reached its climax, the elder will pray for the stars to fill the newly mold pot with life.

Lucky travelers could witness the festival, but for the apprentices, they weren't lucky. Sure every potfolks like laughing all day, saying stuffs that the festival going to be awesome. The thing is...maybe the festival won't happen...

"What is wrong with you?"

The words slipped from Pico to the mage in front of Celadon's house. One brunette with curly hair, one all-too-familiar face, gritted her teeth. One Sorbet, clutching Celadon in her hand, staring at her friend with a death glare.

"That's my line!"she replied, "...what are you GUYS doing in here?"hands wrapped around Celadon tightly. "Duh, we've come to rescue you!"yelped Lassi. Sorbet shook her head, "Who told you I need rescuing?"she screamed, "...when I could even save Miss Madeleine!"she stormed Pico head on, causing the fiery mage to fell. Sorbet dashed toward the villages gate, "Don't you DARE to follow me..."she hissed.

The rest of the band could only froze in silent as their fire mage pounded his fist against the ground.

…

_Razen is HOT! Fricking hot, especially in the World Seam...with all those pookas and pirates. Even Madeleine felt it already. The female mage keeps swinging her hands over her face. Carbon grumbled, this whole thing sucks, just luck, Kale didn't kill any mage. None was wounded, everyone's safe at least for a while_

"_Carbon..."called Madeleine. She stood beside the dark mage,"...I have a plan to make sure you guys will be safe..."she smiled. Tugging Carbon ears to her mouth, a soft whispers and Carbon's face getting paler. "You..You can't do that!"_

_As a reply, a naughty smirk appeared on Madeleine's face_

…

Lately, Skye and Zuzu, both are puzzled...

The visions keep coming, even more frequently and the more they came, the more their body adjusted to the sudden power drain. Actually, its gone, not completely...but reduced to the point that it was 'acceptable'. The visions came, the drain, then POP! There goes all of it!

It's nice, but still annoying. The visions really bug both mages. Like, how little they knew about this whole madness or how would they survive while facing the most dangerous things that seems so real on the visions. They couldn't share more details to their fellow, it's...quite hard to explain.

Despite all of these complicated things, both pursue the same goal...

To rescue Miss Madeleine and the mage...

…

"I said, DON'T come after me!"

Though the water mage shouted it out loud, the fire mage saw a hint of relieved grin that quickly replaced with a scowl on Sorbet's face. He has known each of his friends for too long...well, maybe except for the two light and dark mages. Beside, he's the oldest (and the clumsiest and reckless) of them all if you don't count Mokka (he's immortal, as long as the battery runs)

"Enough, Sorbet! You're coming with us, NOW!"

That wasn't what he intended to say when he opened his mouth. He could see his friends gaspen in unison as an answer. Pico covered his mouth with his hand, making a sound of "Ooops...". "You guys never understand when to back off, don't you?"said Sorbet coldly. She raised her hand, carrying Celadon with her, "If you still have sense...leave!"

A blinded light shone and nothing they could do but stare...as Sorbet gone from their sight

…

"_Fools"chuckled Kale. He swiped his yellow bangs from his forehead. "To think...you would sacrifice yourself in order to save the other mages..."Madeleine huffed. She barely could move, opening her eyes or breath. Her plan's a success, Kale would NOT hurt the other mage, now. Just her..and only her. _

"_But have you think, your plan is...supporting mine?"Madeleine flinched, what? What does he mean? "Seems like, your little apprentices are on their way to rescue you..."_

…

Short chapter for a long week...again lame reason, SCHOOL! And their homeworks...sorry for the super-long updates...after the long week of tests, I'll get to this story! I'll never get bored of saying this...review!XD


	10. Chapter 9: Of smells and Wonders

Title: Light and Dark

Genre: Friendship/Adventure

Summary: Light and Dark mages are not recommended to be together. When fate says otherwise, what will happen when they were faced with their crossed past?

_One week's a long time isn't it? Not when you could only have very little free time each and everyday…And Stardustchaser, go to the end of the World Seam, if I'm not mistaken, the place where you find Sorbet and Celadon, there's one putty walking around. Talk to him and he ask you to bring putty pea for him to make more putties. They told stories by singing it. So far I only get 23 putties innit! Good luck on finding them! _

Disclaimer: Magical Starsign was not even mine to begin with…

…

_Ch 9 : Of Smells and Wonders_

Skye doesn't tremble in fear, he doesn't back off, but he only pinched his nose…

Sludge-thing-that-somehow-resemble-to-heap-of-garbage stood perfectly still in front of them. Great! Cursed Skye, now after the whole ordeal with Sorbet and stuff, they have to suffered in breathing problem. Smells? Don't ever ask…well to long answer short, it was incredibly will kill any living being in a radius of 1 meter. Even Mokka was struggling with such smell, knowing that he's a robot, how will it affects humans?

"So you are the kids Chard was talking about?" the sludge-thing-that-…(ah, whatever!XD) said. Mind you, it could talk. Skye used to think a SLUDGE HEAP can't talk and he's really grateful they can't. Meeting one with eyes, mouth, and nose was creepy enough. Now, it's blinking and talk.

"The name's Gil Mudflap, the general from Space police elite squad!"

Between the stench, Skye swore he saw Chai winced when Mudflap mentioned 'Space Police'. Without exception, every time sludgie talks, the smell increased twice as much as the usual stinky smell. If they should fight, he prefers to run and find himself a mask. A gas mask.

Oh, how he wished to at least have perfume…

Or soap? Or whatever that smells good…

"You children aren't getting away and disturb Master Chard's plan!" said sludg-..erh, Mudflap, "…Prepare to be flattened!"

Worst nightmare ever, a sludge trying to kill them

Sludgie ordered two of his guards (they're a bit lucky they wore mask) to come and bring him the 'weapon'. Two space police goons came, holding a big round board above each of their head. Even the apprentices could feel them shaking in fear.

"What he's trying to do?" Zuzu put her hands on her hip, confused with the weapon which doesn't look anywhere near harmful. Except that they're actually big chakrams and sludgie would throw them.

Sludgie (in this case, Gil) took a deep breath and it (he) leaped. The sludgie thingie leaped! He landed on the board while under it, one space police holding down a scream, praying that his height won't decrease by another inch. Then he bounced even higher.

By this time, Mokka is the first one to know what did sludgie means about 'Flattened'

"S…Scram, everyone!" shouted Mokka, pulling his nearest friend a little too hard. Resulted in Zuzu greeted the cavern wall with a loud thump. Pico looked down, noticing the shadow hovering dangerously around him. He rolled to the left, "Oh, Crap!" yelped Pico as he hit Skye in process. Lassi and Chai wisely avoided the attack calmly.

A loud crash was heard, Gil landed successfully on the ground making a big indentation on it.

Everyone shivered at the sight…what would happen if they didn't dodge the attack?

…

_Carbon doesn't budge. He kept mumbling his spell under his raced breath and stopped when he felt the presence of pirates or pookas. "…Carbon.." a voice called out. Carbon perked up and found Kale chuckling to himself. The rage he has been shutting off climbed onto surface. Finishing his spell, Carbon stood, "…Die, Kale!"_

_A light shot out from the ceiling swallowing Kale in it. No sign of him defending means the spell hit him critically. "Was that…d…did the trick?"Carbon huffed._

_Evil chuckle reverberates…and Carbon can't feel more useless than he is, now…_

…

About an hour, they keep running and screaming…and pinching their noses.

Gil has relentlessly bouncing and bumping at them, causing his guards unable to stand. They cursed that they are shorter than before. Zuzu gained her composure and dodged another crash just a few inches from her.

"This *huff* won't *huff* end if *huff* we keep *huff* RUNNING!" Pico jumped out of the shadow just before Gil landed with a loud yell. "Pico!" Skye tugged Pico out of the range, "Everyone watch out!"

One second they were quickly pinching their nose, one second after, comes the smell. If they were too late with the whole pinching-nose thing, the team would suffocate to death. The difference? Gil burped…

How bad the smell of human's burp? Especially when they haven't brushed their teeth for a month

Double that, added with rotten cheese plus a garbage can that you never wash since you're a kid…and you're already twenty

Skye felt his stomach grumbling, the inside of it was turning all over to find a way out. Which they decided is up…

"Gulp…" hands switched, now covering Skye's mouth. The urge to spit out is undeniable. Skye fought back, trying to hold it, at the same time, trying to not over-sniffing the smell that started to push themselves inside his nose. Desperately, he glanced at his friends for help, and unfortunately, no one could really help since they are too busy with the smell.

_Come on…_, Skye thought…_I can't…I can't_

With a soft yelp from the gap between his lips, Skye gave up

…

_Damn it!_

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

_Those words were stirring on Carbon's mind as he saw Madeleine…unmoved, eyes closed, and if only he didn't hear the sound of her, breathing, he would say that she has…died?_

_It's his fault…_

_He knew he should has stopped Madeleine when he has the chance to do so…he knew he should has at least try using the magic he threw to Kale to open the door back then…he knew, he should have been stronger…to protect those who trusted him…just like Madeleine has done…_

_All that left is a feeling of regret…_

…

"Wake up, Skye!"

Skye jerked up, blinking a few times before completely gained consciousness. His lips tasted bitter and…something disgustingly gooey still stuck on his tongue. He wiped it with his gloves, noticing that everyone staring at him, intensely.

"H..hi?" replied the dark mage which was answered by Pico laughing loudly, "Dude! You just killed a sludge with something they actually famous of!" He snorted, "…a throw up!" and he continued to laugh. Lassi slapped Pico to calm the fiery mage, "No need to laugh, Pico!" she scowled.

Looking disbelief, Skye looked around and find one Gil Mudflap, unconscious, mouth full of foams.

He could only grin at his slobbery triumph…

…

**More short chapter… -_-**

**Guess I should speed up with this one before my final exam on the first term…**

**To those who has read and review, thanks! This one never leaves my fic, review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Sorbet

Title: Light and Dark

Genre: Friendship/Adventure

Summary: Light and Dark mages are not recommended to be together. When fate says otherwise, what will happen when they were faced with their crossed past?

_This chapter took about 3 days to finish, added by few hours to ask permission from my parents to use computer during this busy week, last chapter before my busiest week. Might not updating for a looong time…_

Disclaimer: Magical Starsign forever belongs to Nintendo and brownie n brown!

…

_Chapter 10: Sorbet_

Just this once, not even Pico knows what's going on the water mage's mind. She locked her mouth, didn't even throw any gaze upon her friends. Just stood on the front, her back faced all of them while she was looking at two 'odd' men and Miss Madeleine. Yep, their beloved teacher was there, standing still, not moving, just breathed. She's alive…hasn't died, just yet…just yet…

And two different laughs reverberate as if enjoyed their complete hopeless situation. They belong to the only twosome that they hate most. One 'Chard' and one evil-looking mage with his blondish locks covering almost all of his face parts.

"Why are you guys here?" Sorbet sudden yell broke the silent; she stared angrily toward the team. She didn't want them to come, not now…when she was that CLOSE to save Miss Madeleine. If only she knew this was going to happen, maybe she'll stick to her plan B…

"Hey, we're going to save you from Master FancyPants's butt there!" snapped Chai, crossing his arms. _That was not one nice answer…_growled Sorbet, eyeing Celadon who seem to be at lost, seeing her hesitated.

"Now…now, Sorbet…this is the best chance to proof your loyalty…" Chard swung his finger around. Sorbet nearly shrieked when she heard that, "Wh..why should I?" as smart as that question was, she still can't evade the fact that she can't reject it.

"Or you'd like to see your 'dear' Miss Madeleine…be ripped from exist-"

"Fine!" cut Sorbet, forcing Chard to close his mouth. She raised her hand, while one of it still holding a worried Celadon in it. The stakes are high…she can't risk of losing anyone here, but she keeps on what she was doing.

Thus her spell continued…

…

Somewhere near…terribly near, two mages are feeling those tensions, raising up, screaming to just exploded in rage and banished everyone from existence. Swirling around the whole places, ready to blast out whenever the order came. Saffron trembled by how that magic poisoned the air, filling it with hurt and pain. "Those kids in danger…" she whispered, hands shaken in fear, reaching out for Carbon's shoulder to hold onto. Carbon gritted his teeth, "…Madeleine…" his last hope were those kids, Madeleine's so-called students.

Just, please keep them…alive…and save Madeleine

As much as he wants to help, the heavy tremor came, indicates the magic are activating, leading to whatever end they would face

…

_Stupidstupidstupidstupid_

She shouted to herself, staring regretfully at the chaos that wrecked her plan apart. She regretted her words…to say that her friends shouldn't be here, while she actually needed them most, now. Celadon could only give the frustrated mage a pity glare as he was concentrating on spelling his protection spell correctly.

"Child, just hang on, they'll be alright" he said. Not quite a word of wisdom, but it works well to calm her.

Then she looked closely at each of her unconscious friends, saying her sorry softly.

…

_Did we die?_

_And if we did, why did I feel comfortably warm…_

_Eyelids slowly opened, Carbon blinked and adjusted his sight, scanning the whole area for clues of his whereabouts._

_It was all white, an open field with white as their main colors, like a glaze of frosting sugar on cakes. And it was warm, not hot like before. Somehow…it nearly like going home at last…_

_Heaven?_

…

"I said, I'm sorry!"

Frustrated cry from Sorbet doesn't change things. Pico was furious, yes, that was pretty clear, but this time, she was dead meat when all of her friends kept yelling to her about her reckless manner. In fact, all of her friends are furious enough to just kill her on the spot.

"Just don't EVER try to do it again, Sorbet…" Zuzu stroked her forehead, "…you give Pico a worried-sickness, look at him!"

Sorbet gave him a 'humph' but look obediently to the fire mage. She notices bruises, cuts, wounds, and still more injuries she can't count from his head to toe. "That's what he got for chasing you around!" added Lassi. She tugged the water mage's hand, "See, those wounds?"

Sorbet nodded, reluctantly admitted, his conditions are far worse than she is.

"Now, child, let's go back to the village, the festival won't be up, if I didn't repair the barrier" Celadon put up a knowing smile. Everyone nodded as his answer.

…

Sorbet never shares what she feels. She tends to work things alone, allowing herself to become a self-helper to herself. She hates it when she needs someone's help when she could do it alone. Now when she heard of her parents money problem, she didn't talk about it. Who cares? If she could get a scholarship with her good score, everything would turn up alright.

But it never goes the way she wants it to be…

She doesn't want to enjoy happy moment with her friend too much, that way, when the time comes to say good-bye, it won't hurt anyone.

…

**Wonderfully Short…isn't it? My apology *bows* quite rushing when doing this chapter, even I don't know how to end it…thank you for reading! Review, will ya? XD**


	12. Chapter 11: Fire Millenium Gummy

Title: Light and Dark

Genre: Friendship/Adventure

Summary: Light and Dark mages are not recommended to be together. When fate says otherwise, what will happen when they were faced with their crossed past?

_Just noticed how long I haven't touched this…_

Disclaimer: Nah, MS doesn't belong to me…

….

Chapter 11: Fire Millennium Gummy

"So, you mean if we collected those five millennium gummies, we could blast off into the sun?"

Grenadine nodded, putting down his fingers from scratching his head, nearly slamming it on his work table, if Pico didn't say that he understands his explanation. Further question about the same subject might resulted in hitting Pico's head with his iron hammer to make him understand

Or to make a permanent disability to his brain

Like it or not, it hasn't ended just yet…he has to prepare his patience for the second round, entitled, 'Explaining Etherealization for Dummies'

…

"Welcome to the sun, fellow mage!"

Carbon cocked his head, great thing he still could move his body from all the 'thing' that has happened. A miracle all of us could survive. The sun, huh? What does Kale want with coming inside the sun? With us, mages…

What exactly will happen to us?

As if it came as an answer, Kale's evil laugh echoed.

…

They were pretty sure, this is the place that the dwarves mentioned. Something nicknamed, 'The Fire Dragon's Den' cause they said it was occupied by dragons a long time ago.

Sure, it's hot, fricking hot which Chai hates a lot. Every few second, he checks his tail to see if it's burnt or not. Though he wants to protest, they have to go in to find the gummy, or else…

Things quickly became worst when they heard that two potfolks went in recklessly a few minutes before they arrived. Just when they searched the cave, a loud roar was heard.

"That doesn't sound good…" Chai swallowed hard.

They found one potfolk, stood still in front of one opening where that roar came. He trembled as he turned around and said, "I…I wouldn't go n if I were you…"

They go in anyway…

…

For a brief seconds, everyone would've sworn they saw a flashback of their life. After meeting some pookas claiming that they come here to eliminate them, another roar was heard.

A ball of flame coming out from behind the pookas, ripping them from existence as their body touches its surface. It didn't take long for the mages to shriek in horror and escaped.

Another shriek upon finding out that the only way out was blocked by fallen rocks and dirts.

Trapped. One and only word to describe their stuation. On the front are big rocks, behind them are few screaming pookas and big flared ball burning everything on its path to ashes.

If the potfolk didn't dig the wrong way and create an exit just a few metres near them, they'll be dead meat. Or burnt meat in their case…

…

"This is it! The only way to…"

…

"I'm so gonna kill that dwarf!" yelled Pico

Everyone exchanged desperate look. It wasn't Grenadine fault they have to run like this, Pico just want to find an object to blame…and it's pretty suck to hear him yelling especially when they have to run aimlessly chased by the very same ball they've just met before.

"Shut up, Pico!" scolded Sorbet.

Pico cranked but locked his mouth for good reason. He hates being on Sorbet's bad side though not shouting out his anger is hard. He threw his gaze on his fellows, Chai still has that freaking out look on his face and Lassi bounced around, not a hint of worried look on her face just a bit distracted. Mokka…he's a robot, you can't read his expression. Sorbet? Nah, he can't look at her. She probably puts up an angry look on her face. Skye was chatting with Zuzu…Hmm, they sounded serious.

"Everyone, turned left!" shouted Sorbet as she tugged Lassi to an opening between the walls.

_Tch…that's a second too late…_Pico braked before turning his direction toward the wall.

…

Both Lassi and Mokka probably have almost same thing running inside their mind.

Lassi bit her bottom lip, all that she could think in her mind is…why did Skye look so close to Zuzu? They were talking all the time and they look….

Lassi shook her head. No, no, no…they have something else on their mind…except…

Mokka doesn't have lips, he can't bite it. Bleeped is the only thing he could do…why? Cause when he looked at Zuzu, she was conversing with Skye…positively, there's weird look on both of their faces…it's painful to not knowing what they were talking about…

Mokka looked away, distracting himself from their chatting; no they didn't…did they?

"Guys…We've got something to tell you…" Skye broke the silence

Little did he know that it also broke the curiosity from both the robot and the hare.

…

"The vision cut off, think we wouldn't have any clue on what will happen from now on…"

Unknown to their friend, Lassi and Mokka sighed in relief.

"We suspected there's something not…good befallen to the mages, but they really have arrived inside the sun…" added Zuzu.

"Then, what are we waiting for, here?" shouted Pico. His spirit never fails to amaze his friends, so do his stamina, "Let's find that mill-whatever gummy as fast as lightning!"

"And where do you think that thing is?" cut Sorbet who always broke the fire mage spirit into pieces. Now, her reply is an ear-to-ear grin, "TA-DAAAH!" cheered Pico, showing a glowing red gummy on his hand, "…found it inside that thing!"

His finger pointed to a weird skeleton in the middle of the closed room. Which belong to…

"That's…a Dr..dragon skeleton, was it?"

Pico tilted his head to the side, "Yes, and?"

The mages mentally slapped themselves, naive as always…or you could say he's an idiot…

…

Yet, another dead-end to face, after their struggle to run from that flared ball.

As if it's not the worse situation ever, they have to calm one panicked Salamander, who insisted on digging the cave to run. Stupid idea, unexpectedly came from Chai. He's freaking out…stressing out…or whatever words could describe such horror look on his face.

"…Sorbet…" called Mokka, "Water…"

Sorbet glared at the direction the robot pointed and sure, it was water…in two small ponds on both their left and right. How could they don't notice it?

"Prepare for a swim, guys…" she said holding out her hand, "…trust me, it's not like our usual swimming lesson…"

…

**I never would've thought I'm gonna get busy in holiday…that I can't touch my computer for more than few minutes…finishing this was a miracle!**

**Sorry…kinda rushed to get this done..**


	13. Chapter 12:Starry Skies and Promises

Title: Light and Dark

Genre: Friendship/Adventure

Summary: Light and Dark mages are not recommended to be together. When fate says otherwise, what will happen when they were faced with their crossed past?

_Such slow updates…_

Disclaimer: …Nah, they don't belong to me

…

Ch 12: Starry Skies and Promises

Sorbet withstood Pico's furious glare toward her.

"I hate water!" he exclaimed, squeezing his cloth, dripping drops from his drenched cloth. "So you preferred to be incinerated into ashes by that thing?" replied Sorbet

They didn't hear anything from Pico after that

…

Stars are far brighter today than they've ever seen in their life. More beautiful than what they have seen on Kovomaka's star festival. The night sky glowed, stars keep falling, giving light, gleaming as if it's still midday. The new-molded pot was given life by the stars. Every pots have one single mind, by all means, this cycle never fails to amaze them.

As for one fire mage, he was eager to do only one thing. Stand, just stand beside Sorbet, enjoying the stars together.

When he tried to do so, Sorbet rushed toward one of the newly-born pot with sparkling eyes full of curiosity. That busted his hope…

…

Lassi couldn't help it.

She gazed at the stars, wondering since when she felt this way.

It's the fuzzy feeling that keeps coming every time Skye was inside her radar of sight. Like the one that disturb you when you sleep, that haunts you when you were walking under daylight. When you can't stop thinking about someone else even that someone didn't really take notice on you.

Those are just a few things Lassi felt lately.

Now, with all of this stars, she feels it more than she ever felt before…

…

There he goes again, wandering off with his own mind.

It's insignificant for him to going somewhere his mind hasn't calculated before. Bleeping was the only thing a robot could do to say everything that it thought, but instead of bleeps, he could talk in human languages. Or could he say that he could 'feel' like human does?

That's negative…he shouldn't feel like human, he's a robot…he positively a machine without feeling like human. But these 'friends' of him treated him like he was one of their race. Like he was a human.

It's….quite weird…his vast knowledge doesn't hold any information about it.

…

"What are you doing, Lassi?"

Lassi nearly leapt forward when that voice was heard. She turned sheepishly to the owner of the voice. It belongs to Skye. Without thinking, Skye moved and took Lassi's side as his spot to stand. Both stared at the stars with opposites mind.

Lassi was happy and flustered. She kept thinking if her cheeks are blushing or if she was bobbing her head awkwardly. Meanwhile, Skye nearly didn't think about anything but the stars. At time like this, Lassi was glad Skye was ignorant…

…

"Hey, Mokka!"

Mokka turned his optical lens around, finding Zuzu, nervously rubbing her cheek. She quickly chose Mokka's side to stood and watched. "I'm not interrupting, right?" she asked. Mokka swore he spelt his next words incorrectly.

"It's beautiful isn't it…" smiled Zuzu, "…considering everything that we've gone through it's almost look like a reward…" she touched her hat. As both watched the stars, Mokka agreed to the white mage saying. It's almost feel like a reward…

…

Chai ran through the middle of the village, a cheerful look on his face.

"EVERYONE! The elder is giving out stars candieees!" he shouted loudly

Skye leaped from his seating, "Comiiing!" he shouted, Lassi grinning behind him. On the other side, Mokka bleeped, Zuzu tilting her head, confused by the ruckus they made. Pico popped out from behind, mouth chewed stardusts candies, "Hey, idh awefhume evwyones! Like a, umm, ya knoph, soda phop chandies in Kovwomhaka!"

"Stop eating! Everyone should have their share intact, Pico!" an angry Sorbet was the next one to run into their sight. "Whell, dwude, I nevwer throuch anyuhne's, bhut mwhine!" replied Pico. He tried to gulp down the candy, but getting choke down in process.

Soon their laughter jingled just like in their peaceful night back then in their home…

…

The air was quite dry in the night. Perhaps Zuzu should have known that since they were on a fire planet to begin with. She just need some fresh air to make her sleepy and boy, how everyone was such a heavy-sleeeper. Even that she tripped over the bed, making a loud noises, none woke up. Except for Skye whose also out of his bed and nowhere to be seen.

"Searching for fresh air, too?"

Zuzu looked up and found Skye, waving his hand from the top of the potfolk's household. How did the guy make it on top, she wondered. "Come here! Even they're not falling, the stars still looks great!"

The white mage rubbed her cheeks, "Uhhh...help?" she raised her hand, asking for a lift up. Skye twitched his eyebrows, processing her words before finally laughed and pointed toward the ladders, leaning nicely on the wall.

Not too long before both was sitting side by side, watching the night sky.

"We've come a long way, didn't we?" Skye shifted his gaze toward his fellow, "...and...we're this close to save Miss Madeleine..." he showed his little finger. Sighing as an agreement, Zuzu's also raised her little finger, "This close, huh?" she said to herself.

"Skye, could we save Miss Madeleine and get back home safely?"

Skye rolled his sight back to the sky, "Of course we will!" he said convincingly, "...I promise you and those guys then...We will come back home, safely with Miss Madeleine on tow!" he linked their finger together and grin.

_That's probably the only promise I could keep..._

…

The next morning with the whole scene going around, Rogan Josh suggested the mage to fly to Cassia. To where his former magic academy lies. He also said that Miss Madeleine studied in there, too back then for how many years ago, he can't remember.

"Off you go, child!"

Rogan Josh crossed his fingers as they parted way in Paella. Watching the kids back walking further from his sight, he put down his waving hand. Surely, those kids reminded him of Madeleine. So full of energy and hope. He prayed to the stars that nothing evil befallen the kids. His lips curved into a smile, if anyone could save Madeleine, they will...

…

Skye watched closely to Neumann's launching screen as they departed from Razen, destination Cassia. He clasped his hand, he has promised.

They'll go home no matter what...

…

_Man, I'm stuck...basically, I didn't plan on doing romance, but...nyah, this time, I let my fingers loosen and they made this...lame...uuuh...scene. Sorry for slow updates..._

_No romance are allowed in my story again...d T_T b_


	14. Chapter 13: Six

Title: Light and Dark

Genre: Friendship/Adventure

Summary: Light and Dark mages are not recommended to be together. When fate says otherwise, what will happen when they were faced with their crossed past?

'_Key…I'm a slowpoke…that doesn't sound good even to my ear…_

Ch 13: Six

Caldarroste WASN'T happy when he needed to do the whole charade-y thingie. Being abandoned by the pirates and Master Chard and had to deal with the kiddies! Kiddies! Hated them he is! They dared to mock him! Him? The second assistant of the highest assistant of the greatest mage in the whole galaxy? That put him to the status of….

Confusion.

Master Chard NEVER trusts those no-good Space Police. They, in the nutshell are 'police' who will likely turn their back on them in the end. They went round and round, telling people they DID the right thing, but behind them, it's all just a sickening play.

Being trusted is nice. As he is a pirate who should be un-trustworthy. Master Chard has trusted him with one problem, the biggest problem in the universe for the small fancy Caldarroste. "Perchance the KIDDIES came across you, please, deal with them...with cautions" or to quote Chard real meaning is "Kill them if you spot them!"

That's a hard task. Caldarroste is not a man who up-in-arms or looked that good in fighting. By that evening, he found out that Master Chard has predicted the kids target. Thus, he smiled slyly and readied his plan.

…

Six pairs of eyes, stared at the open sea

One belongs to the one who sat in the dock, splashing the ocean with his feet. One blinked continuously as if they won't get tired. One rolled toward the other only to be stared back with death glare. One twitched, fell deep in thought and the last one shut her eyes, hoping it was just a dream.

Six pairs of eyes, stared at the open sea...and along with them, six exasperated sighes.

…

Somehow, those kids have caught his attention. They seemed to always have problems. First they popped out when Cassia was frozen...very frozen. Then they appeared, saying stuffs about Aqua-rhy-no or something around that, now they randomly came and asked him if he by any chance had a ship.

Being a traveler, he should have one, but as putty, he couldn't possibly have any ship. He told them honestly, but he regretted it when their eyes just dimmed.

…

Just as Master Chard suspected, there are his prizes, standing patiently beside the dock. Six kids. Been a long while since he saw them and they kept increasing in number. Last time, there was only five mage, now there's a lass in blue who looked quite wise. So he went up and said,

"I heard you guys need a…boat?"

…

Six pairs of hands rowed endlessly

A snore echoed throughout the boat. Six different curses bellowed. "Hey, you can't just sleep!" a voice shouted, "…stinkin' Caldarroste!" mumbling. Six grumbles. "This boat sucks!" Pico heaved the row, "…soo slow like a snail or Mokka when he needs oil!" Mokka bleeped, disagree.

In six hours, six pairs of hands kept doing the same things

…

Her ears perked when she heard a faint rowing. With a deep purr, she hopped down from the roof skipping her way toward the center building. Her tails brushed aside the wall as she knocked the door and twisted the knob when she heard her name.

"Headmaster Sturgeon, we have visitors!" she mewed. An old man patted his beard, clearing his throat, "I see, Parfait…Madeleine's childrens?". The feline nodded, "Darkie and Lighty, too!"

Sturgeon tapped his desk, "Good…still…this isn't the right time, Parfait…we can't say a word" his head moved back and forth before slumped tiredly. The cat-girl growled in protest, "…That's a shameeew…" her whiskers trembled. Sturgeon chuckled, "Anyway, you should be prepared, this school will have special guests tomorrow…"

"Aye, sir!"

…

Caldarroste choked on his own laughter. These mage are super-naïve! If only Master Chard could see what they looked like this time. He could tell that all six of them ARE exhausted. The bunny even had this mark on her paws, marking where the oars have been held.

"This way!" he covered his mouth, nearly giggling. Six mage on his back, running awkwardly. Trying their best to preserve their last remaining stamina, but groaning in process. Oh, shoot, he's not done yet with these kiddies. Let's see, what else he could do before the what-s-that-again gummy searching.

His evil mind whispered a nice-ringing idea onto his head soon as his yes caught a glimpse of Space Police barricade.

Kids will be kids…

…

Parfait curled up in a ball, her ears steady. Any soft footsteps and she will quickly jerk up and observe her surrounding. She grunted when there's nothing in sight. Her tails smacking the ground as she positioned herself in nice pose to curl again.

"Mrrrrew, they're late…" she grumbled.

Her ears caught the footsteps. It didn't take long for human ears let alone cat's ears. They're loud enough for the fish to splashed around

She hurled onto the road, blocking their walk immediately. She tilted her head, noticing the exhausted streak on their face. Well, might as well lead them to Ambergris Prep. They deserved their much needed rest

…

Sturgeon flipped the Book of the Darned worn out page. Its his old school book. Funny people talks about how this book is dreadful, cursing people, dared to open its pages. How this book successfully captured Madeleine's attention and curiosity at the same time, nurtured Kale's evil deeds.

The books immediately closed when he heard a knock. He slipped it to his cupboard, saved from prying sight. A dark mage peeked inside, an ear to ear grin decorated his face. Sturgeon knew that mage, he has grown up. A light mage came up next and a flash of two little kids came flooding back to his head. Sturgeon shook his head, that's _his _past. Madeleine's and few other's past.

The kids don't have to know…as long as the Book of the Darned remains out of their hand.

…

**I just realized something…I totally, really forgot **_**all **_**of their conversation and after this chappy, I could use random chat for them…Kinda defeat my plan to follow the original story…so…ugh…**


	15. Chapter 14: Darned the Book

**I **_**hate **_**holes, that's why I tried a breaker,…errr a shocker, a taser…or whatever… The Book of the Darned, they never actually revealed it on the game, right? Few things inside just the legend of the sun or something around that…so, well, because I'm not a good myth book writer, bear with simple words I used, key?**

…

Ch 15: Darned the Book

She scurried down the hall, her arms flailed in frantic. Brown hair curled up in her neck as she tugged it behind her ears. She twisted her mouth when she found her teachers room empty. Nice, just when everything went out too perfect in her little day. One flaw is all it takes to ruin this day.

Anxiously, she pulled the book from his waist bag. She traced the title in the book, "The Book of the Darned…" she read. This book has captured her attention most of the time. She has read it more than twice, but something she can't place her finger inside this book naturally pumped her with curiosity. This book, has that 'something', a secret, behind those jumbled but simple words.

How she hopes, Miss Fennel could quench her curiosity, but, nuh-uh, there's no sign of the good teacher whatsoever…

"Delaine!" she heard a shout. Her nickname, precisely. Madeleine rolled her eyes toward the door just in time when a boy burst inside. His green hair was messy, and his green-cat-like eyes are blinking rapidly. "Carbon?" she called, pushing the book inside her waist bag, "What's that?". Carbon puffed his cheek, making a sign to follow him, "It's Sturgy, as usual, he was at the detention with Miss Fennel, said something about your homework!"

Madeleine laughed bitterly, there's just no way a brilliant student like her forget their homework, yet she did. She double-read The Book of the Darned that night, totally forgot that her homework has been piling up since the last time she gave a glance. Now, it's haunting her…with Sturgy trying to make a crime partner out of her.

Carbon shoved Madeleine out of the door, dragging her toward the detention room. Miss Fennel was a gentle teacher, but harsh to deal with when she's in charge at the detention. Sturgy's just wanted a friend…who would want to be alone with Miss Fennel in detention room?

…

She opened the first page. Every good book she has read began with "Once upon a time…" or "One day…". But this one, darn this one for capturing her mind completely. Her eyes directed to the first sentence the book offered,

"Were ya 'the' mage?..." she doesn't know if she should say yes, or not, but she kept it into her mind and turned the page, her fingers moved as she read few sentences scribbled

_Before human there is nature_

_Before nature there are elements_

_Before elements there is the sun_

_The sun was constructed_

_Created _

_By the basest of all_

She huffed, what a cliff-hanger, flipping to the next page

_Luminites, Elves of the light_

_Pooka, beasts of the dark_

_The queen of light_

_Leader of the Luminites_

_The King of dark_

_Master of the Pooka_

_Balanced_

_Neither force ask for more domination_

Her mind was full of the words, light and dark, luminites, pooka, and everything

_They created the elements_

_Luminites sang their song_

_Pooka chanted their cries_

_Sun was born_

_Shine_

_Give birth to the universe_

_Elements were born_

_Natures were shaped_

_Mage_

_Humans_

_Beasts_

_Creatures_

She pulled her pencil, spun it with her fingers as her mind dug deeper

_The balance was interrupted_

_The queen of light was murdered_

_Luminites weren't panicked_

_In time, there'll be replacement_

_The king changed_

_When the reincarnation was born_

_The pookas took ahold of the newborn_

_Intended to take her to the king_

_Sacrificed for his greed_

_Lust of power_

_The luminites were furious_

_Declaring a war they did_

_And soon light dominated_

Around this page, Madeleine felt a tug on her blanket, and Carbon popped out

"You're reading that book a little too much, Delaine…" Carbon rested his head on the bed. The brunette unconsciously 'tsk' to his remark, continuing her book-reading

_Dark knows no losing side_

_They created a beast_

_A sinister beast_

_Kept in the planet of darkness_

_They named it Shadra_

_The king sat on his throne_

_Shadra curled beside him_

_The pooka knew_

_The king wanted Shadra to eat_

_Their hostage_

_Queen of light_

_The tension has been built_

_Luminites were disarmed_

_By just one sentence_

"Delaaaaiiineee!"

Madeleine grunted at her companion's groan. Her concentration broke, she _hates_ that. Carbon pouted when Madeleine shot him a death glare.

_One Morning _

_The king has vanished_

_Without a trace_

_The only thing left were_

_His crown and Shadra_

_Asleep, full, and contented_

_They were afraid_

_Shadra's now a threat_

_An offer was made_

_Peace was agreed_

_The queen of light was back_

_She decreed_

_Dark must paid their price_

_To keep Shadra from eating the sun_

_Times to times_

_A boy was chosen in the dark planet_

_Turned into gummy_

_Sacrificed to Shadra _

Carbon yawned, he really hates myth story. Not true story, sappy story, impossible story.

_Thus the balance has been repaired_

_And the worm slowly became bigger_

_He began to eat the sun_

_Slowly_

_Bit by bit_

_It won't be quenched by one boy_

_The hourglass has been flipped_

_No turning back_

_Waiting for the sands to slip down_

_Remarking the end_

She skipped everything after that, it's just a simple lesson book aside of those myth story. Legends actually. Carbon has fallen asleep when she pushed the book below her pillow.

"Madeleine?"

A blond woman was standing in front of the room, gesturing her hand for Madeleine to follow her. She quietly slipped down from her bed, attempted not to interrupt the sleeping Carbon. Flinched when Carbon rolled over and occupied her bed. She makes a mental note to kick him out after this.

Miss Fennel walked in front of her, stayed silent as they approached the teacher's office. Madeleine plopped herself on the soft-pillowed chair. Her sight caught a familiar book on the desk. Miss Fennel shoved the book to her and gave a tap to her shoulder.

"This…is the real copy of the 'book'…" her voice was stiff. Madeleine's eyes widened, her hands brushed aside the dusts on it. "You seem to like the book a lot…" the teacher said while Madeleine nodded eagerly, "…and it's time for you to know it all…"

She nervously flipped the page, the first page is the same…

"Now, were you 'the' mage?" quipped Miss Fennel.

Madeleine didn't say a word, she busily skimmed the book. There's the myth, the lesson part, and…this part was new, a journal was written on the back. The words streamed inside her head, the pictures drawn into her mind.

"Yes…" Madeleine replied without hesitation. The book clutched unto her arm.

She really _has_ to scanned all of the words, recorded it unto her head.

"Delaine?"

Miss Fennel smiled at the uninvited guest, "Ah, Carbon, I wanted to get you too…" Madeleine raised his eyebrows at that, Carbon, too? Carbon glanced at Madeleine before tip-toeing inside and pulled a chair for himself.

"Show him the book Madeleine…" Fennel commanded, eyeing her student. Grumpily, Madeleine jabbed the book toward him, mumbling a 'don't you dare fold any page'. Carbon shuddered, accepting the book, cringed at the title, he opened the book.

Madeleine paused when she saw Carbon sudden change of expression. He started with a straight face, and page by page his jaws hung open, his fingers literally trembled, and the color drained from him. She peeked, a hand-drawn portrait of a man met her gaze.

"D…dad?" she heard a small voice and noticed it coming from Carbon. Dad? Who? This is his _dad_?

The portrait stared back at both youngsters. Its shaded eyes, dark colored locks and sharp chin. Black background and brown framed. If Carbon _did _say "Dad…" what was this drawing tell her? Madeleine has found the answer, but Fennel decided to say it anyway.

"Yes, it was your dad who wrote the journal…"

…

**Yes, I stopped there! Can't reveal too much for them *smirked***

**It's still their story for the next chapter X3 (or more chapter even…) bear with me!**

**Ah, if anyone noticed it, I didn't use the singing putty in the world seam or the luminites song at all as reference. Call it randomness… **


	16. AUTHOR NOTES

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

A short Notice

I'm facing _the _test which means time to put ideas to rest and brain to use...

And also...I'm trying to learn to write better, hope it work well with the upcoming ideas I haven't yet to save in my computer before it went down the idea dump, of course...

Uh, so bye for a while!


	17. Chapter 15: Knots

**Lazy is lazy**

**Diligent is diligent**

**Choices…choices…**

…

_Ch 15: Knots_

"You're the son of this Journal's writer?" Madeleine yelped in complete disbelief. Her eyes examined the portrait, comparing with Carbon's features she could catch. Reluctantly, Carbon nodded, "…The portrait may look old, but…that's how my father looks like," he tapped the picture carefully, "…just like what I remember it…"

Something turned off from Carbon's eyes, he remembers it too well, and the way his father left him in the academy like an abandoned puppy with no reason whatsoever. Every teacher knows his father, but none knows exactly why he left his son or where he's headed to.

And there's also Madeleine…

"Wait, how could Delaine's be involved in this book as well?"

Madeleine's quickly noticed his words and looked at Fennel quizzically. Fennel ruffled her hair, this is hard to explain to both young apprentices.

"Madeleine, you always reads this book, you copied each words to your mind," Fennel breezed through the pages, "…you remember the phrase in which the chosen boy in Shadra will be sacrificed to the worm?"

It's an easy question, Madeleine knew that clearly, because that's such a horrible sentence.

"But…what if…" both Madeleine and Carbon held their breath, waiting as their teacher let out a heavy breath

"What if…a girl was born?"

The words were simple, but the meaning struck both students speechless. Madeleine's lips moved as her brain processed the words, reached to one single truth.

"You were born on Shadra, Madeleine…"

Silence…

Not even one word she could think to reply her teacher. It's as if time has stopped right when the truth came to her. She hates it. She doesn't want the truth. She hates herself for seeking it. She hates Miss Fennel for telling her the truth.

"Ar…aren't my parents died on an accident in Erd?" she tried to run…her words are all in stutter. She hopes deep, deep inside that she's been lied on, fooled even, she doesn't care if suddenly Miss Fennel said that it was all a big joke.

Her eyes widened when the teacher shook her head, "We…we lied about your parents,"

Madeleine heard something clicked in her head. So, her magic sign…isn't rare, it's what she was born with. She came from Shadra. She came from the dreadful planet.

For the first time, she despised the book. Despise it for showing her the truth she hopes she never finds.

Shadra. How she hates the race of Shadra. Its name gives her Goosebumps. Then, her teacher said she was born as one of them.

Carbon swallowed, Madeleine's once told him that she wanted to thrash Shadra's race for being so selfish. The green haired mage patted her shoulder, comforting her. Fennel put the book on Madeleine's lap, giving her a meaningful look, "Keep it, tomorrow, I'll tell you what I know…"

Madeleine nodded, her mind raced. Tomorrow? What next?

…

Her head was heavy when the morning sun greeted her between the gaps of the curtain. She rolled over, opening her eyes lazily. She doesn't want to wake up. The book met her gaze as she quickly hissed and sat up. All she could think now is the word Shadra. Promising herself to get a nice sleep tonight, she grumpily changed her clothes and grabbed her books for class today. Not as eager as she usually is.

She felt empty, classes weren't interesting. She wanted time to freeze, so she could escape. Escape from what seems to be worse than the truth. As she walked in the corridor, her eyes met Carbon's boots. He was stuffing everything he could inside his locker. When he noticed her, he gave her a nod, "Miss Fennel's expecting us…"

…

"Headmaster Sturgeon…Headmaster Sturgeon!"

The old man flinched, he shook his head and adjusted his hat. Parfait was staring at him with a worried look all over her feline's face. She put her paw on the book by his lap, "You know that it's broad daylight, right, headmaster?"

Sturgeon chuckled, "Don't worry Parfait…" he patted the cat.

Parfait pouted, pointing at the book, "You know they could find it if you hold it like that?"

"No, I assure you they won't…"

"What are you doing anyway, daydreaming?"

He narrowed his eyes toward the book. Oh, how this book has started all of this chains of events. He looked at Parfait with reassuring face, "No…"

He patted the book, "… I'm just reminiscing about the past…"

…

**Ah, what a short and weird chapter. So Madeleine is…a girl from Shadra, yaaay…this is getting a little off…Who is Carbon's dad then? Why did I have to stuff OCs? No, from now on, there's no OC! Thank you! For reading I mean…**


End file.
